What am I without You?
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: Sequel to the Tail of Two Rats! Yumiko returns! With high hopes for romance, things don't go as easy as wanted. The turtles must find a way to bring the two masters together before things get way out of hand and a friend is taken away from them forever.
1. Prologue

**TO ALL THE READERS OF tAIL OF TWO RATS! THIS IS MY SEQUEL THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, BUT THANKS TO MUCH DELAY AND EXCRUCIATING HEADACHES OF WRITERS BLOCK I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THIS, BUT JUST IN CASE I TAKE TOO LONG IN MAKING UPDATES I AM EITHER RFINING A CHAPTER OR A FEW THINGS OR SIMPLY JUST PLAIN BUSY, BUT DON'T GIVE UP HOPE. STAY ON YOUR TOES. THIS STORY MIGHT NOT BE THE MOST PERFECT AND YET IT MIGHT BE DISSAPPOINTING BECAUSE OF THE LAYOUT OF A FEW CHARACTERS BUT I WILL THE BEST IN MY FEEBLE POWER. HANG IN THERE AND SO WILL I!**

**Prologue**

**A/N: You need to in case you haven't read Tail of Two Rats, you need to read it to know how these two met and Yumiko's description, read the first story! **

Dark ominous clouds rumbled over the stormy sea, the blackness engulfed everything in sight. Winds picked up in velocity churning the murky waters turning it into a violent tempest swirling it with a fierce malevolence. Lightning streaked across the sky and sizzled like a thousand firecrackers.

A little boat was tossed to and fro with colossal waves slamming it from side to side as if attempting to send it into the deepest depths of the watery grave.

Three people were in it and a hooded lady held onto two girls with all her might. Rain pelted them like stones and the cold water splashed on their bodies feeling its icy burn. Still she held onto them shaking in terror.

She looked around at the spinning void, each wave that rose and splashed against the boat immediately morphed into giant black claws trying to rake them in. The typhoon clouds above were angry and menacing monsters looking down on them, their hollow eyes burrowed down on the three castaways laughing at their pain.

Her eyes then turned to face the maelstrom. A giant tsunami rose from the abyss as a silent as a killer but with each momentum it grew, it slowly was coming to its full power. It slowly took the form of a monstrous shadow, the black mass towered above them with poisonous red eyes it let out a sickening laugh.

It then dove down with incredible speed swallowing them whole, she screamed as the boat was torn apart into little planks of wood. The girls cried out as the claws grabbed and pulled them into the darkness.

_No give them back! _She yelled, but no words came out. She tried to take their hands and yank them, but it was too late as they quickly disappeared. She tried to swim her way up, but she didn't know which way was up or down as she hurtled and tumbled in the void. Then she landed somewhere, she opened her eyes to find light glaring down on her. She tried to move but her arms and legs were strapped down to the table and a lamp shining above, she struggled helplessly to break free. There was a reeking smell of blood filled her nostrils and the scent of expensive sherry wine. The familiar scent hit her hard in the gut, at in instant she knew where she was.

"It's okay little one. Don't move and this will all go easy." A shadowlike phantasm glided and loomed over her. Her eyes widened, something gleamed its hand; a scalpel!

The person came closer to the light revealing the enemy's face. He wore a sickening smirk on with the most sadistic look in his eyes. Her blood went cold in terror.

_NO! No you just can't be! _The man was Frost himself.

She watched as the blade headed to her abdomen followed by a needle. She felt the cold metal pierce her skin and slice her belly open, she cried out, but no sound was made as the needle slid into her organ pumping a burning fluid. Tears slid down her face, series of echoes and cries whirled in vertigo, and she couldn't see their faces, except hear their tormented pleas for help. A searing pain flooded her veins, her skin felt like it was lit on fire and there was no way of putting it out. She writhed and twisted, but the binds held her hands from wanting to claw at herself from this unbearable agony. She was once again in hell, a cruel laugh resonated around, and there was nobody to save her.

The dark shadowy phantoms rose from every side mocking her anguish, the sinister laughs and cries were warped into nothing but an inhuman sound. They swirled and swirled all around like some demonic carousel until they transformed into one giant monster. It lifted one hand and grabbed her from the table slowly starting to crush her, she frantically gasped for air not knowing how much more she could take of this everlasting torment. Oh how she wanted death to come and claim her.

Then without warning, pain had left her body, she felt her body slowly rise to the air, and someone hold her hand. Was her desire to die granted?

"Yumiko…you're alright." A voice said.

She heard that voice before, it sounded so familiar, so soothing. Her eyes opened to find that she was above the whitest clouds and in the blue sky and two blazing onyx eyes looked back at her.

In front of her was none other than Splinter.

Yumiko woke up from the couch sweating profusely, she had the most terrible nightmare. Her heart raced rapidly in her chest, tears sprang from her eyes recalling the visions she saw, and she could still hear the laughs echo in the back of her mind like an evil spirit, all of it felt too vivid. The horrible memories of the past still haunted her every night, making her bolt out of the bed screaming. But the last thing that baffled her most, at the end of the dream, Splinter had appeared and taken her away from all of it.

"Damn Splinter!" she cursed trembling still remembering his onyx eyes, the thought of it just made her heart melt, it took her mind away from the lurid dream she just had. She took off the locket around her neck she had stolen from Splinter five months ago and gazed at it. It sparkled and gleamed with glamorous radiance.

He said it had belonged to his Master Yoshi and it was precious to him, she promised to give it back to him but cheated the bet and ended up keeping it. After all, it reminded her of the same locket that her Master had kept a long time ago, it made her feel closer to her after being separated.

_Yumiko…._ Splinter's voice trailed off in her head. She growled again, why can't she take him off her mind?

She threw a pillow across the room, "it just can't be…" she sighed looking over to a picture of Mimi and her friends.

"Oh Mimi, I just can't be with you if it means being close to him." She said before slapping a pillow to her face.


	2. Ch1 What Should we Do?

**Ch1 What should we do?**

"WHAT!" Leo screamed over the phone getting the other's attention.

"Ancient One, what do you mean you forgot? We planned this whole month just for you to see and visit us! Master Splinter was looking forward to it!"

"I'm sorry Leonardo, but well….The plane trip was delayed and I went hiking up in the Himalayas instead!" he sounded rather embarrassed about breaking the news to him but nonetheless, ecstatic about his alternative route.

"It was so amazing to tour here it made me completely forget about the whole thing!"

Leo had to slap a palm to his face in frustration, all that planning gone to waste.

"It'll probably take me a few weeks to get to New York, you could get lost in these mountains *KRSSSHH KRSSSH!* sorry I'm breaking up, gotta go!"

The phone went dead, "Yeah take your sweet time while you're at it!" Leo said before hanging up.

The Ancient One had been bored staying in his home and his retirement from saving the world and kicking evil's butt did not give him enough enjoyment to see the world as a normal traveler and kick it at either Rome or New York's fancy clubs. With New York and its exotic dancers in mind, he decided to also see the Hamato family, but his delay postponed their visitation, much to everyone's dismay. Except Mimi le Mime of course, his visit was on the same day as her vaudevillian performance. She jumped up and down and danced in triumph, with that out of the way, the turtles could see her miming, she never done it on stage before. She spun around imagining the crowd of people applauding her and the Ninja Turtles clapping at her amazing talent. Splinter was sure to be proud and her Master Yumiko too. If only she was around.

"He's not able to come." Leo said aggravated.

"Oh." Was all Splinter could say after sipping a cup of tea, he was sad that he couldn't come, he was hoping he could and he's been feeling so bored lately. It's as if nothing interests him anymore.

Mimi came up to Leo and danced around him holding one of those old time cootie catchers they had a long time ago.

_See? See? I told you the cootie catcher was right! #4 section blue, a long awaited visitor would delay his trip._

Leo scoffed, "That was just coincidence! Who would believe a folded scrap of paper and numbers anyway?"

"Woo-hoo!" Mikey cheered, "Mine says, there will be an unexpected arrival of a lover." He sighed and swooned over, "I hope it's Demetra Zan. I've never had a lover before, this is the first time I would actually have a real girlfriend!"

"Okay, maybe Mikey." Leo said watching his goofy brother prance merrily daydreaming of his worshipped idol.

Splinter groaned from the table, he sullenly pushed away his tea. Leo glared at him.

"Uh…woops, I forgot that he had…sorry sensei."

"That's okay Michelangelo, we weren't like that I'm just not feeling any good as of now." He said.

Mikey and Leo looked at eachother doubtingly, "Are you sure?" Mikey asked. "It seems like to me you really had something with the way you kissed her and-…"

Splinter just moped and groaned again.

Leo slapped a hand over his mouth, "Mikey! Don't remind him anymore about the kiss!" he snapped at him.

Five months ago, the turtles and Splinter had a run-in with a lady mutant rat named Yumiko who was robbing their weapons from their home. After a small scuffle he could not help but think about her. Both were later captured and made to fight in an underground mutant fights by some rich sadistic tycoon. They bonded some time underground and who-knows-what happened to them and such, and it seemed Splinter had developed a romantic sentiment towards her, even after she duped him with a phony locket, cheated a bet, and left.

Ever since his encounter he acted differently. The boys and Mimi could tell that he had been rather spacey and has not constantly for five months scolded anybody for anything. One of those things would be Mikey and Mimi's exploding kitchen experiment using a lobster and toaster, Don's vehicle that rampaged and destroyed half the lair, Raph's hot headed outbursts, and Leo…for just being the overly puritanical Leo. It was rather hard on all of them not seeing the happy, strict, rat bachelor he was once ago.

All of them restrained themselves from doing or saying anything that will recall back anything about Yumiko. Raphael did all he can to convince Splinter about moving on and go like the normal rat sensei he'd always been, and miraculously, Raph's earnest persuasion paid off, (ironically they thought it'd be Leo to do the job). Five weeks later It was like he had forgotten (or more like gotten over) her and became a manifestation of the song "I will Survive" in a not so dramatic way, zen-like calmness, with a large dose of everyday usual self, it seemed that he would be okay from now and forever .

Now seven months later after the cure, he has not shown any signs of being the healthy wizened sensei they knew and loved who hummed about while making tea in the morning, he skipped his stories, and skipped meals. Darnit, he even locked himself in his room for a whole week with only a bottle of sake. All three were worried that he was showing symptoms of suppressed depression, and his heartache had finally gotten to him.

Mimi looked over at Leo and signed to him, _we need to do something to snap him out of this mood. I just can't take the fact that he's acting like this!_

"Well you're the expert of distraction, you find something."

_You're his __son__! YOU do something! _She quietly screamed. Leo was miffed a bit, but she did have a point.

He looked around to see Raph playing his DS, quickly he grabbed it from his hands.

"What the hell!" he yelled, "what're you doing I was just about to…"

He was cut off as the blue clad turtle gave the DS to Splinter.

"Master Splinter, how about a game? We'll play your favorite, Neo 2 Exile!"

The rat just shook his head, "As you know, my favorite is Castle Invaders." He replied coldly, much to his son's dismay.

Raphael looked over wondering what the heck his sensei would want with his game. He didn't even play his type of game, nor win at them!

"Uh Master, you alright?" he asked from the couch, his silence of course said it all.

Mimi nudged Mikey and pointed at the cake, this sparked an idea to the turtle. His sensei couldn't resist red velvet cupcakes, especially when it's made for him!

"Master, I made cupcakes, they're you're favorite!" he handed the pan over to him showing the array of beautiful crafted pastry. Sadly, he was just stone cold emotionless, leaving the turtle to saunter away feeling defeated.

"That's odd, he didn't even get happy. Nobody resists my red velvet cupcakes!"

"Ooh! Cupcakes! I'm starving!" Donnie appeared and grabbed one cake from the pan and chewed in delight. Mikey just glared, "they were for master!"

"Seems like he doesn't want them." He said, he was about to get another one before Mikey slapped his hand away, "One is all you get!"

"Geez, sorry." Donnie said before thinking how he got so serious.

Little Mimi le Mime just stood in the corner, it seemed like there was nothing that could cheer him up, she's already tried to make him watch a soap opera marathon with her yesterday and today, and the same answer was a no or a groan. The turtles have been trying everything from cracking jokes, inviting to kick bad guy butt, to over 140 things that Leo listed down for them to do. Sadly, it appears they were out of luck. The only answer for him to stop being this way is to find where that Lady Thief is and get them together. Unfortunately, there are just a few things that make it impossible:

They don't know where she is.

Yumiko is in total denial of being in love and ran away to some unknown place.

Raphael sorely disapproves of her presence in the lair and her affect on Splinter.

Roca, Mimi's pet turtle and mascot came from around the corner peeping like a newborn chick as always. "Peep, peep, peep, peep, peep, pi, pi pi pi pi." _I think you should ask the cootie catcher of what to do, it always has the answer. _The little turtle advised the mime.

She nodded approvingly. _You're right, it could have the answer we're seeking, I can't give up hope!_ She took a deep breath and gave the silent question. Shifting the little folds, she lifted one flap anxiously.

Cheer a friend with a little performance and you'll get a positive response.

The idea dinged in her head that was it! She almost completely forgot about her show in the cabaret! She had to bring Splinter there, and with the many people in costumes backstage, she can bring the crew in there no sweat! This could work getting his mind off a girl for a bit.

She tugged on Don's arm and showed the cootie catcher's answer excitedly. Don just scoffed at the little thing.

"You can't be serious! You're taking advice from a piece of paper?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow, _Got any other plans genius? Besides it's my performance night! Support me will ya!_

"Peep pi pi pi pi pi pi!" _It was my plan to tell her to use the thing! _

Don waved his hands, "Okay, okay we'll do it." Mimi jumped in the air about ten feet and landed in Mikey's arms and kissed his cheek. After she noticed what she did she gagged up in disgust much to Mikey's delight.

Raphael put on his trench coat and hat, "Okay it looks like we're heading out guys. Anything to get Master outta this mood."

Mimi danced around like an idiot celebrating, that's when the grandfather clock in the living room bonged loudly, and it quieted the mime's revelry at an instant. The sound eerily resounded throughout the lair, like an ominous signal of impending doom. A ghostly silence swept among them, each bong the clock made were like the seconds that ticked towards the start of calamity, to add to it, a strange draft of cold air moved in, sending a spine-tingling sensation in their nerves.

"That was just weird." Donatello commented looking around nervously, but unlike him, the others shrugged it off, and there was Splinter who just sat broodingly calm.

Mimi felt a chill in her bones, she felt this sort of premonition before, an arrival of some omen or person back from the beyond, whatever it was she knew it was coming. But she, like the rest, was unprepared for the storm that will come.


	3. Ch2 Vaudevillian Catastrophe

**Ch3 Vaudevillian Catastrophe**

**I just thought that TNT by AC/DC would be a good song for Mikey to sing. It could've been Raph, but Mikey seems more like the eager type to show off. If any of you are thinking I must've been on crack to make Mikey sing this or any reason why he shouldn't be the one to sing this...well its here already. SO EAT IT!**

**Any suggestions for this story would be appreciated.**

Somewhere down in the depths of New York, underneath the busy streets, the honking cars, and pedestrians, through the twisting maze of the sewer systems, there lay and empty abandoned subway. The old station had expensive colorful paintings hung on its creamy tile walls. Various sculptures occupied the corners, and fancy swords and other bladed weaponry were placed on one side of the room, and other elegant items like music boxes and jewelry were displayed on shelves, making this place somewhat neat and sparkly despite it being rendered dingy and useless.

A chandelier hung above the living room giving the place a heavenly glow. There was a fancy sofa in the middle next to a sleek black piano, on the sofa laid a snow-white mutant rat with blazing bi-colored eyes watching t.v. Yumiko the self proclaimed Lady Thief, lazily flipped through the channels in complete boredom.

"Cynthia, I want to be with you!" Raoul said.

"Boring! I've seen that one a hundred times already!" she bellowed. She switched to another.

"Why are you so afraid to love me?" A man with dark hair said to a woman.

She changed to another channel huffing madly, her face was red all over. "NEXT!"

"Welcome to the Ultimate Boxing Channel, two female champions, Artemis Dane and Margaret Shelly are about to duke it out in the ring."

"Finally some action!"

"All for the love of a man!"

"Useless!"

She slapped a pillow to her face and groaned, "Is there anything that is not about love!" she switched to another channel, and thankfully it was a documentary about mimes.

"Mimes have long disturbed people with their silent acting, most of them were favored by kings and theaters," A few mimes were presented on stage acting out what appeared to be a wizard casting a spell on a girl.

"And some were not." A mime on screen was shown being locked out of the gates shivering from the freezing snowy weather. The mime had short black hair and big brown eyes clouded with sorrow and loneliness of life, her white-make up looked crude and smudged as if it was just smeared on, covering most of what appeared to be bruises on her.

"My gosh!" Yumiko said aloud, that looked just like her Mimi! A few more scenes flicked on showing the black and white figures grabbing invisible ropes or making invisible walls. The one that looked like Mimi jumped up on the air and landed in the arms of a ninja turtle.

Yumiko blinked and shook her head, did a turtle just appear on screen with a mime?

Squinting, she knew she had to be seeing things. Focusing more, she saw the ordinary mimes climbing up an invisible ladder and gave out a sigh of releif. She was seeing things; it had to be the tea she made.

Watching more closely at the climbing mimes, everything was indeed normal. Except that the ones in mime outfits were ninja turtles!

Her jaw dropped, three more ninja turtles came into view wearing the same sweaters. They took it off and waved it around their heads party style. Yumiko rubbed her eyes and slapped herself. What in the world were turtles doing in a mime documentary!

"As you can see here," the narrator continued, "the ninja turtles are our heroes in a half shell that protect us from the evil that goes bump in the night." Yumiko did not restrain herself from going into shock.

Leo came into sight and kicked a foot ninja into a garbage truck, "There's Leonardo."

Mikey struck a ninja with his nunchakus, "Michelangelo!"

Don steered the wheel of the van, "Donatello!"

Raph stood above a building looking below at the city, his bandanna billowing in his face, "Raphael!"

That was it, she knew she was going crazy. Just when she thought things were going out of whack in this t.v. show Splinter came out of nowhere wearing a striped red and white long sleeve with a black hat, giving him a French visage.

"While the turtles kick bad guy butt, Master Splinter who has taught them everything they knew about ninjutsu, pursues a young lady rat who he successfully marries."

A pretty tan rat went to his side and took hold of his arm giggling in a girlish way, Splinter beamed with delight and jumped up aboard a cruise ship kissing his newfound love, the ninja turtles waved good-bye at the love birds from a dock

"WHAT!" her face turned hot red and clenched her fists.

"Let's not forget the turtles, for they too have found girlfriends!" A crowd cheered as four female turtle mutants surrounded the heroes and whisked them away.

"Wait, what about the little mime?" Yumiko asked worriedly almost panicking. The narrator answered, "Oh her?"

The scene shifted to a little Mimi le Mime, her mime clothes were dirty and tattered, her hair was disheveled around her face, and she looked so thin as if she was malnourished so badly, her frail body shook as she now stood outside in the snowy streets, everyone passed by with a blind eye to a misfortunate.

"Mimi was forgotten as she was made to live in the cold, abandoned by her friends who have gone off and married." A passing car ran over a puddle splashing the girl wet to the bone, a tear rolled down her face and sobbed.

She shook her head in disbelief; her friends couldn't have left her, could they? Donatello relaxed on a beach with his girl, "Hey where's that kid you were talking about? What's her name again, Mi..mi.. Misa?" she asked.

"What kid?" he replied listlessly before making a toast.

At last, the camera moved back to the mime, but she was no longer there, instead there was a grave with the name Mimi on it, and Splinter passed by with his wife unaware of the burial.

Yumiko couldn't take it anymore, something inside her finally snapped, she clutched her head and shrieked to the heavens like it was the end of the universe, and indeed it trembled to the sound of her cry, screaming how the show had lost all sense of reality, in truth, it was her who was losing it.

"It's my fault that Mimi was abandoned by them!" she yelled hysterically, if not, insanely was more like it. "If only I was there to take her back when I had the chance, then she wouldn't have to suffer this cruel fate, and Splinter wouldn't have to marry that ratty skank and have me instead!" she immediately caught what she said and gasped.

"I… I have to get Mimi!" she grabbed a coat and ran to the sewers. _Why did I say that? _She thought to herself as she ran. My gosh, was this the start of insanity?

The cabaret was filled with many fancy dressed customers, lights lit up the stage with red and black curtains. A bar was set at the side with a lone male bar tender wiping the glasses.

A woman on stage sung her number and after she had finished with a groovy end, the crowd jumped up and applauded wildly. Mimi peeked from behind the curtain, a number of ten performers were lined up in front of her looking a lot more professional than she was.

"Thanks for sneaking us back stage." Leo whispered behind her, the girl nodded and pointed over at Splinter, he was still quiet as ever and his expression still grim.

"Mimi! Can I act? Can I? Can I?" Mikey enthusiastically asked jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

She shrugged at him, as long as he can do something that entertains.

"Move it already!" Raph yelled at some mime making a wall in his face. The mime took a step back knowing this was not the type of person to rub the wrong way.

Several other mimes surrounded Donatello who stood rigid and shaking with intense fright. "I…I…hate…mimes!" he said in clenched teeth. He has always hated mimes, it took some time for him to get used to Mimi when she first came into their home, but she was easy because she was adorable and friendly, these were just creepy!

They mimed their way around him and some mimicking his solid form, all they wanted was to have fun with him. But Don wanted was to get the hell out, they would not give him personal space, six inches wasn't, try six feet!

Roca crawled over to Splinter's shoulder, _You should try to have fun and enjoy, don't mope around. Remember what you taught us? Misery never solves a problem when one is too attached to it._

He said in his strange turtle language that he understood. A bit of the rat's sensibility sprang back, Roca was right somehow. How can he be the sensei the boys admired if he can't bring himself stop languishing?

Three turns later Mimi was up, Leo cheered from the side quietly as she got on the center of the stage. Raphael crossed his arms eyed her, this was the first time she was actually _on_ stage.

The spotlight shined down on the kid, the blazing light made her stand out more than she wanted to. She stared out across the audience as the many eyes that gawked at her childish presence. The burning gaze that they gave was enough to hit her through her heart, her chest tightened with pressure. Slowly she lifted her arms to mime, but something was wrong. She had frozen in place. She tried again to mobilize her limbs, but they just didn't seem to respond.

_Move! Move you dumb arms! _

The limbs hardened even more as she commanded their movement, her fingers tremulously tried to function properly. All the eyes just kept staring, all of them expecting her to do something well. A lump in her throat formed as her heart started to beat fast, and the whole room started to spin. Fatigue overcame her body and mustered every thing she could not to faint.

The people started to mumble, all waiting for something to happen, but the clock ticked away by thirty seconds, and they were getting impatient.

"C'mon already!"

"Move kid! If you're gonna do something do it already, we've got other things to watch!"

A sweat dropped down her face, her knees started to knock together. She'd had this thing before, Yumiko called it stage fright. She heard Raphael whisper over to Leo, she knew that he knew that she was gonna chicken out like many times before she got onstage, and that she had always been a coward. Mikey and Don desperately tried to encourage her.

"Mimi!" Splinter whispered from across the side, she looked over at him and saw him sign, _Have courage! You can do it!_

Although she was so much in panic it was hard for her to believe. Then something happened. A pretty pink rose fell upon the stage at her feet, someone had thrown it, and a red ribbon was tied to the stem, her master used to have those kinds of pink roses. That's when it hit her, she looked above and smiled.

She squared her shoulders and positioned herself to mime all she can mime, and went to work. She played imaginary tug-o-war, climbed ropes, walked down the stairs. The people oohed and ahhed at her talent, the way she did it looked realistic. She dished out every mime trick in her hat and added a few tricks of her own, she pretended to do a boxing match as both contenders, sword fight an imaginary enemy, and a castle invasion.

To add to all of it, she was doing katas. The turtles looked on with amazement; this was like a tribute to them! Splinter smiled as she did Mikey and Raph's kata, all with grace and a style of her own. Raphael felt his mouth twitch upward, he felt sorta…happy.

Mimi took out a baton and did Donatello's kata with her own moves.

Some of the onlookers could not help but think that the mime must be doing martial arts poses, either way it's good. Splinter was the happiest as he watched the girl mimic his teachings and putting it on stage.

She then finished the series of katas with a dramatic poise of a ballerina. The crowd was lifted to its feet clapping with adoration. Mimi bowed and bowed as roses were thrown to her feet, tears came to her eyes. They loved her! They really loved her!

Her accolades came most from Splinter, who was more than ever now livelier than before. The katas that she did were stupendous and it excited him to see his moves being portrayed.

"YAAAAY MIMI!" Mikey picked up the girl and spun her around beaming with pride. "Mimi you're the mimiest mime I've ever known!" he said and gave her a noogie.

"Not bad kid, you didn't chicken out this time." Raph commented, she stuck out her tongue. _Told ya!_

Leo nodded, "that was brave of you." The girl blushed as Donatello took her from Mikey.

"Remind me to watch you again."

Mimi handed the pink rose to Splinter, and he took it grinning, "Thank you Mimi, I owe you for helping me out."

He gazed at the flower awkwardly, this rose was pink and not red like the ones on stage. He noticed the red ribbon and smelled the scent that wafted around it, he cringed. He knew that scent anywhere. His head whipped from side to side, she was here somewhere.

"Next up, Michelangelo the…turtle?" the man announced uncertainly as Mikey walked on the stage with his peculiar presence. "Hi" he said.

"Uh… what's with the turtle outfit?"

"Oh this? This is for my act!" he bragged showing off his reptilian self.

"Peep! Peep pi pi pi!" Roca peeped from the side, _Go! Let em have it!_

Mimi waved, _Good luck Mikey!_

The mike was thrust to his hand to start his song, "Okay everybody this song is called TNT by AC/DC."

A man let out a scream and hollered from the back, he was clearly an AC/DC fan.

"What!" Raph yelled out, that was his song! Why would Mikey want to sing that? Guess he couldn't get it out of his head once he had played it five times in a row.

"Hit it!" Mikey yelled and the spotlight shifted speedily to him.

The heavy beat of the drums started, the electric guitar stripped the atmosphere of any classical music and all there was, was the sound of heavy rock n roll.

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi_

_See me ride out of the sunset_

_On your color t.v. screen_

_Out for all that I can get_

_If you know what I mean_

_Women to the left of me_

_And women to the right_

_Ain't got no gun_

_Ain't got no knife_

_But don't you start a fight!_

Plenty of men cheered with the thrill in their blood jumping up and down howling like animals. Many of the guys were old time rock n roll fans and were tired of the cheesy classic stuff they were getting in the club. Its high time things changed a bit, all of them roared loudly while their wives covered their ears shaking their heads. A woman whispered to another displeasingly.

_Cause I'm T.N.T I'm dynamite!_

_T.N.T and I'll win the fight_

_T.N.T I'm a power load!_

_T.N.T Watch me explode!_

Raph had to scream out loud with his brothers, he was really good! Donatello couldn't believe of all the talents Mikey possessed, he thought singing wasn't one of them, as for Leo and Master Splinter, they tried not to grimace through the blaring music.

_I'm dirty, mean mighty unclean_

_I'm a wanted man_

_Public enemy number one_

_Understand_

_So lock up your daughter_

_Lock up your wife_

_Lock up your back door_

_And run for your life_

_The man is back in town_

_Don't mess me 'round_

_Cause I'm T.N.T I'm dynamite_

_T.N.T and I'll win the fight_

_T.N.T I'm a power load_

_T.N.T Watch me explode!_

Before he could continue the song any longer, the music was cut off abruptly, and the men stopped cheering wondering what was going on.

Mikey looked around and saw a woman holding a cord from the music projector, and her face was twisted in disgust at him.

"Such vulgar music, from vulgar trash." She hissed.

"What!" Mikey growled.

All the men booed in unison chanting, "We want rock! We want rock!" but they were unfortunately silenced by their domineering housewives.

"We cannot have such ugly music in this club, we only have classic jazz and nothing of such distasteful genre. No, not genre—it's noise! And talk about your costume! Ugh! How dare you wear such a grotesque thing, who in the right mind would wear that?" she pointed at his turtle exterior.

"HEY!" the boys yelled out from the side of the stage offended. Mimi felt hot red anger rising to her head, how that woman dare insult her friend!

"C'mon lady we were just having fun!" Mikey protested, "As for my costume, its individuality!"

"Get out, we don't allow your kind!"

The men booed at her, "What gives you the right! We like him!" a guy said, they all yelled in agreement.

"I'm the manager's wife and what I say goes!"

Unable to take anymore of this, Mimi marched over to her and signed furiously at the manager's face.

Her hands rapidly went all over the place and to the point where it annoyed her, "If you don't like the rules, leave! I can't have such brainless jests like you wash up in my cabaret, thinking they can score an audience. Mimes have no real sense of art."

*WA-BAM!*

Those were her last words before she was tackled to the ground by Mimi, she grabbed a fistful of her hair trying to tear a chunk off and scratching her face.

"Get this animal off me!" the woman screamed.

"Mimi no!" Mikey pulled the raging mime off who was swinging her arms wildly.

_Lemme at her! Lemme at her! I'll kill that stupid no good son of a-_

"No Mimi let's go!" Mikey tugged her by the arm but she refused to leave. _That damn lady! Hit her Mikey hit her! _

Leo rushed over to control her from any more wild acts, "Stop this Mimi!" he took her by the waist and lifted her away.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" the lady threatened, but as she headed to the nearest phone the lights gave out and there was only darkness. The bewildered people gasped and a ripple of commotion passed through them.

"I can't see!" Leo said fumbling his way around, a moment later the lights came back on and the lady was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Mikey asked looking left to right for her presence. They decided to head off now that the people were beginning to fuss about the mime's assault. Better not let the authorities find out. The boys sneaked in the back entrance as normally as they entered before, hoping that Mimi's attack would not forbid any more mimes or people donning turtle suits to ever walk into the premises again, or at least give them a bad reputation.

Splinter looked back at the entrance of the cabaret, his nose and whiskers twitched with intuition, he grunted before going, the scent of sake lightly laced the air. He knew for certain, that Yumiko had been inside.

Yumiko dusted her hands after finishing tying up the manager's wife. She was out cold and placed in the very back of the stage, her mouth had been gagged and her whole body was wrapped in thick rope.

"Sorry miss, I can't let you call the authorities on my Mimi, she's not meant to be any trouble with the law. Don't worry, someone will find you here by tomorrow morning."

She gave a swish of her tail and trotted off like the proud lady rat she was. Peering out the window, she saw the gang head down the sewer. This time, she will take her back, no matter what.

**I have no idea why i chose Mimi to do katas, i just thought it would be cool. **


	4. Ch3 She makes a comeback

**Ch3 She makes a Comeback!**

**Leo...doing American Idol...okaaaay. What's next? **

The sounds of happy cheerful laughter echoed in the sewer way. Splinter most of all had returned to normal, talking about letting Mimi train under Mikey for more kata lessons. He later talked incessantly about what on earth he had been thinking about his episodes that he missed, and hoped that Tony wasn't really the brother of his own fiancée, along with more training hours, and rebuking Don's fatal toy truck he built. Much to the boy's boredom of his ramblings, they were just glad he was back to his old self.

"Now I'll need to get on with my stories! If I miss this marathon I don't know what I will do!" Splinter plopped on the couch with Roca.

Mimi clapped, since he was busy she tugged on Donny's shoulder, she signed begging for him to play that truth or dare game.

"What!" Donny said surprise, "That little lie detector they invented in girl tech is so bogus! And who made those dare flashcards anyway? Call the boy you like, kiss somebody, use foundation as lipstick? The last time we played that it stripped me half of my masculinity! I'm a man! I can't play these girly games!"

*RING RING!*

Donny's shell cell rang loudly, he picked it up to hear a sweet feminine voice on the other line.

"Hello is this Donatello?"  
"Um…yes?"

"Where have you been all summer? I've been thinking about you all this time."

A bright line of red streaked his green face. "Um…uh…excuse me, who is this?"

The sound of suppressed laughing came from behind. "Mikey! Raph!" he scowled at his brothers busting there gut holding a few dare cards.

"Oh my gosh! You should've seen your face!" Raph fell backward, Don scoffed, "What immature idiots."

"Hmm, truth or dare? Dare someone to dance in a mini skirt or truth, confess your biggest crush." Leo read from the card.

"Aw come on Leo! I was expecting Raph to hate this but you!" Donny yelled.

Mimi clapped her hands and showed two fingers to Mikey, "Hmm, lemme see, I pick number two."

"Confess! Confess!"

"My big crush is…."

"Other than Demetra!"

"Rose Saga the Demon Slayer!"

"Oooh! I love her!" Leo squealed girlishly.

"Peep peep peep pi pi pi pi pi pi." Roca peeped from the couch, _Hey we're trying to watch here, the next guy who makes a sound is my bitch for three hours._

Don had to roll his eyes, seriously, Mimi's whacked out girly party games are corrupting their manhood! Just wish she had some girl to play with.

A big draft of wind blew in like last time, the mystifying gale chilled all of them to the bone.

The hair on Splinter's back stood up, he sniffed the air. "Sake" he whispered.

He looked up at the t.v. screen again still trying to focus on his story, he knew she was there. Just what was she thinking about coming back? Did she think about him every night as she slept? Somehow, he was skeptical that she would even come for him.

The mime kid jumped up and spun around in circles in front of Raph, she made a gesture to her nose and walked like a haughty model. He didn't get what she was saying.

Mimi then took out her cootie catcher and shuffled it, she pulled out a tab and showed it to him. It read:

There will be an unexpected arrival of a lover

"The shell!" he sputtered, and he knew what that meant, but right here and now? Of all times? He didn't actually believe what the cootie catcher said, but there was something in his gut that told him that she was coming.

He looked over at Splinter who was still watching his show. He watched as Amelia's fiancé, Tony bend down on one knee.

"Amelia, I have to tell you something. I'm not your brother I'm actually you-"

*PWEEET!*

The t.v. turned off before he could finish his line. "What!" Splinter rose to his feet enraged.

"Peep peep peep peep peep!" _Alright, whoever turned it off is now my bitch!_

"The guy Tony, is actually Amelia's uncle's stepbrother's son." A voice said.

All their eyes averted to the doorway and there standing in a red monk's outfit was a white rat, her bi-color eyes burned at him as she smirked. She flipped the remote in her hand.

"I've seen the show before, it's a re-run. Unlike you I'm up to date with my stories." She bragged haughtily.

"Yumiko…" Splinter huffed under his breath annoyed.

The turtles felt the tension in the air go up, they looked at Yumiko then back at Splinter. The blazing onyx eyes clashed with gleaming jeweled ones.

"You're back." He said languidly, although his heart skipped several beats.

"Hey Splint…."

His eyes locked at her as Yumiko slowly entered the room, the whole world seemed to fade away into nothingness. The only thing that existed were the two rats, both were spotlighted as they made their way to one another.

Starlights dazzled their scenery, Splinter could not help but gaze upon the flawless beauty in all her glory, her graceful sashaying form treading into the dark lit world of the sewers putting it to shame.

Music played adding to the shower of diamond dusts around them, he melted under her presence.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

"Cut the American Idol crap out Leo." Raph threw a blanket over him who held a mike in hand. Leo scoffed, "Hater."

"Nah I just don't like your singing."

"You came back, why is that? I thought you've run off someplace never to be seen or heard of again." He said accusingly.

Yumiko wiggled her ears, "You think I'd leave permanently? An honorable thief always makes a return for a friend."

The gray rat glared at her, "After telling me you're thief of honor, you go off cheating the bet!" he took out the false locket he had given him throwing it down at her feet.

"It's true what they say, never trust a thief."

The female rat fumed clasping the real locket in her hand, her blue and green eyes flashed at him. "I'm the type of thief who lies for a good reason!"

"Oh? How is that believable?" he questioned cynically.

She bristled a bit from his demeanor, "I have returned for a friend, a close person to me actually that I came for."

"You think I'll just welcome you back with open arms after you left me!" his voice rose almost to the point of yelling.

She clenched her fists tightly, "Whoever said anything about going back to you? I'm here for one reason only, and that is to bring Mimi to come live with me!"

A blanket of intense silence fell on them, all looked at Mimi who was staring at her with a shocked face and mouth agape quivering.

"WHAT THE SHELL!"

**The little girl tech stuff that Don was talking about were those girly gadgets that were invented by the toy company. Examples would be the password journal and the truth or dare lie detector. I'm pretty sure you probably know what was being talked about, just letting you know just in case you forgot about those old girl gadgets commercials.**


	5. Ch4 Splinter vs Yumiko

**Ch4 Splinter vs Yumiko**

**In the 1980's TMNT universe, the 80's turtles sat on their old beat up couch watching the new sequel of **_**Tail of two Rats **_**called _What am I Without You_**_**. **_**Old 80's Michelangelo cheered and leapt off the couch, "Way to go Mimi! I'm your biggest fan!" he spun around in a circle.**

"**Hey Mikey sit down!" Raphael pulled him back in his seat.**

"**I can't believe this! She's actually back, I hope this turns out good." Donatello leaned over closer to the screen.**

"**Hey you're hogging up the t.v.! Leo pushed him aside to view the gang.**

"WHAT THE SHELL!" The turtles yelled out in unison. Splinter gaped at Yumiko.

"Why!" he shouted in disbelief.

She gave him a cold glare, "Because she is not fit to live with any of you, she's my adopted child. I have the right to claim her."

All the turtles looked at Mimi then at Yumiko astonished. She was her adopted child! Well they should've known when Mimi called her 'Master' once. The lady rat jumped over to Mimi grabbing her by the arm.

"Come Mimi, there's a whole lot of quality time to catch up on." She cheerfully said and began to drag her away.

The girl yanked back her arm and ran to Leo's side hugging him, she signed to her with rapid hands.

_No! I stay here with ninja turtles_

"What? Don't you want to stay with me? We'll have fun like we used to." She implied cajolingly. The girl shook her head refusingly.

"Don't be absurd girl, how can you live with these people?"

_Because they're my friends! They're my family now, I don't want to leave any of them!_

She however was determined, "I'm your family Mimi! Not with them! How could you possibly choose to live these…these" she didn't finish as Raphael blasted at her, "WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HER WHOM TO LIVE WITH!" heat rose to his face steaming in red hot anger.

She saw the rage building in him, "Lady, leave quietly. I don't appreciate a stranger coming from out of the blue to take a friend away, kinda abrupt don't ya think?" he spat at her trying to hold back any violent tendencies.

A twinge of pain ran up her spine, but she retained her composure. "I have a right to my child." She replied.

Then, Splinter had to intervene, "You think she is not fit to live with us? What makes you think of such a thing?"

She tried to search for an answer, "Because she is…she needs…she needs to have a healthier environment."

Mikey looked around, "This place looks neat to me. So what if we live in a sewer? This part is the cleanest we've ever lived in."

Yumiko was still up for convincing, "I…just want Mimi to live with me so I can have someone with me." She shyly admitted.

An idea dinged in the brain of Leo, "Then you could stay here!" he suggested with delight, his eyes sparkled as he looked at Splinter and Yumiko.

The blue clad turtle held his sensei by the shoulder, "Splinter needs a 'friend' to do whatever it is that old sensei's do!"

She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Ridiculous, who would ever consider staying here with him? I am here for Mimi that is all I ever came for; there is nothing special in this meeting."

Mimi shook her head so much it looked like a blur, she ran to Yumiko doing crazy gestures that was hardly understandable.

"Come here!" she jerked her by the arm dragging her towards the door.

"NO!" Mikey leapt into action and grabbed his friend by the other arm.

"I won't let you take her!" he said and pulled.

"She is my child! I won't let none of you neglectful scoundrels leave her for dead!"

Donny grabbed onto Mikey's shoulders, "What the hell are you talking about you crazy old bag! Neglectful? Lady, have you gone senile!"

Mimi let out a silent howl of pain, her arms were ready to rip off like two fragile sausages.

Leo looked over to Splinter with a plea for help, he had to stop Yumiko! Seeing their distress, he knew what he had to do.

"ENOUGH!" Splinter roared his hostile voice silenced them all freezing them in a shocked phase. Regaining his self-control, he turned to Yumiko calmly, "I seem to recall a note you left that said, if we ever meet again we could spar, perhaps we could change that spar into a duel can we?"

She glared at him suspiciously, "What are you up to old man?"

"I'm saying that whoever wins the duel will get Mimi to stay with them."

A glint of excitement appeared in her eyes, a small sneer formed on her lips. Mimi knew that look too well, her brown eyes fearfully moved to Splinter who stared at her waiting for a response.

At that second, she threw herself at her master's feet, she clasped her hands together in a pleading way, bowing and grabbing her ankles.

"Mimi!" she snapped at her angrily, "Don't shame yourself in front of me that way! Have I taught you nothing of dignity? Stand up!"

The kid shot up from the ground startled by her sharp words, she raced back to the turtles who were eagerly watching the two rats.

"Taught you?" Don looked at Mimi trembling besides him.

"Duel you?" Yumiko sarcastically said. "Since I was the one who gave you the invitation to test eachothers skills, let's fight free style." She leaned in closer to Splinter's face, he backed away an inch trying hard not to melt under her presence.

"Any way we want." She whispered huskily making him shake.

"Deal." He firmly stated with a masculine tone, he can't let the woman out-man him in front of his sons!

She pivoted away as her tail brushed up against his chin, Splinter felt his knees buckle. _So soft, no…No not now!_

"Two minutes tops! Be ready by then, I'll have my child with me no sweat. She needs me more than any of you." She said to him in a fiery gaze.

Splinter sadly looked at her, "That may be true, but do you think that even if you win Mimi would really be happy?"

She tried to not look at him, "Yes." She replied flatly. But deep in her heart, she was unsure.

*Two Minutes Later*

In the training area of the lair, Splinter stood nonchalantly with his staff, on the opposite side was Yumiko holding a ninjato in hand. Her hands were trembling with eagerness to draw her blade and slice a piece of flesh. She also couldn't help but notice how manly Splinter looked just standing there.

Raphael sat on a spectator's seat with clenched teeth, he couldn't wait to see his sensei turn his opponent into a common house rat. That woman thought she could just saunter in and take Mimi, she's the one who had reduced Splinter into a freaking emo-centric depressive furball for one month, and one month was enough of emo-ness he could take.

Donatello whispered to Mimi, "Sure she's a thief and all but is she up to beating sensei?"

She didn't answer.

"Opponents, take your positions!" Leo announced like a referee.

"There is no time limit, the loser is anyone who is subdued and could no longer fight, you have variety of different fighting styles you could use. Keep it fair, keep it straight, and oh yeah keep it clean, so-"

"Just get it on with!" Raph screamed from the sidelines.

"I'm getting there!" he screamed back. "Now, starting, 1…"

Yumiko positioned her blade to draw, Splinter just stood there coolly.

"2…"

The dramatic tension in the air was high, the milliseconds ticked by as the rats met their gaze, and the number lingering on his lips.

"3!"

In a quick flash, Yumiko drew her blade and lunged for Splinter, she slashed her weapon at him. He dodged it with ease.

She brought the blade down onto his head, but he blocked the sword with his staff. The sharp steel wedged it's way through by an inch.

"I certainly won't underestimate you, but right now, there are no cheap tricks you can win by!" Splinter said.

The female thief wasn't unnerved by his remark, "I'm very well aware of that!" she responded obviously vexed.

They broke their contact and took a leap backwards; she charged back at him swinging the blade at him again, it was yet again countered with grace and ease.

They ran to eachother again skillfully wielding their weapons, since both were willing to land a blow and counter, the whole thing was quite incessant with swing, block, and finding an open area.

Without further ado, Yumiko gathered all her strength into one under swing and knocked the staff right out of Splinter's hands. It flew over his head and landed in front of Mimi's feet, the turtles and the mime gasped, he was defenseless!

Roca gave his peeping cheer, _Hey rat man! You may have lost a weapon but give her a good bitch slap!_

The gray rat backed away, he was without a weapon but he was not going to give up that easily.

"Fat chance at winning old man." She mocked smugly at him and pointed her blade to his chest, he was at last besieged.

Instead of surrendering, he quickly bolted for the post behind him and scurried up for the beams above.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!" she ran after him in wild chase. Splinter ran across the beam with complete balance, following him onto it was Yumiko, who slightly wobbled as her feet stood on it.

"Just say you give already! Why make it any tiring for you to run?" she suggested.

"Sorry, but a true shinobi never gives up that easy…"

"Enough with the nindo crap and let's go!"

She charged at him in full speed, her feet suddenly became stable on the wood as she made a rapid slash at him.

Splinter was faster as he jumped and did a mid air flip above her and landing behind, he gave a small push knocking her off balance by just a bit.

He withdrew a shuriken from his sleeve and threw it at a bucket above them with one hit it fell off its beam and landed directly on top of Yumiko's head with a huge plop!

"AAAAUGH! GET THIS THING OFF!" she flailed her arms, trying to unscrew the pail that was stuck on her head.

"One thing you taught me dear Yumiko, is that even a ninja must have a back up plan."

His only response was a crazed yell and shrieks of hate. She floundered violently unable to see her way, as she did she bashed right against the post knocking her out, her foot slipped and toppled over plummeting for the ground below.

"!" Mimi gasped and hobbled forth to catch her. Before she could get to her, Splinter's tail lashed out in a quick snap and snatched her by the ankle dangling in the air..

"And you also taught me this." He said grinning proudly, the thrashing just continued.

The mime wiped a sweat from her forehead with a whoosh of air, Yumiko was safe and Mimi was free.

_Aw come on! What's someone gotta do to see Splinter's ultimate bitch slap!_ Roca shouted, but it was all just a series of peep and chirp to them.

Raph sighed, "If only there was some carnage in this I would've enjoyed it more."

_And some real ass-kicking that's for sure, _Roca added.

"There you have it mime and gentleturtles, the winner of this match is Splinter!" Leo loudly announced.

Mikey, Don, and Raph broke out into a loud cheer, Mimi was here to stay.

**Sorry if the match wasn't so action packed and thrillingly written as some might want it, but I wanted Splinter to have an easy win, when it seemed like Yumiko for one moment had the upper hand, but was soon outwitted and defeated easily. **


	6. Ch5 Her side of the story

**Ch5 Her side of the Story**

The muffled screams just went on as Mimi tugged the pail and Mikey pulled at Yumiko.

"Okay one, two, three, pull!"

They grunted as the rat thrashed and the pail was still jammed on tightly.

"Okay this is so not working." Mikey panted.

Raph scoffed from the couch watching them make one unsuccessful effort, "Could you let that thing stay on her head? That way I don't have to get sick by looking at her."

"AAAAARGH!" Yumiko fumbled blindly for an object, her fingers felt a broomstick and quickly snatched it up, and she screamed running straight for Raph's direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she raged a war cry in a seriously blind fury with a broom raised over her head.

"Oh crap!" Raph sprang from the couch and darted to the safety of the other side. "AAAAAUGH!" she shouted in rage detecting his every movement, like a missile she raced at him at full speed.

Roca peeped excitedly from the sideline, _Run Forrest! Run! She's gonna murder your ass!_

Mimi scampered quickly to stop only her speed wasn't matched well enough to catch the angry rat.

Raph ran fast, but Yumiko was faster. Rats can't really see that well so they depend on their smell, since Raph reeked of sweat, this made him an easy target.

Five deadly claws lashed out, Raph ducked in time just to see small splinters of wood fly and the post turn into shredded cheese.

"I'm so screwed!" just before he could take another step a can of Rockstar rolled by, his foot landed on the piece of tin throwing him off.

*SMACK!* He fell face first onto the cold floor, before he could get up he saw his doom towering above him with all ten sharpened blade-like claws (forget the broom she abandoned it). Think of it like Freddy Krueger with a bucket for a head.

"Oh hell! This is getting good!" Mikey said popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

_You're not gonna do anything! _Mimi signed at him, she rolled her eyes and picked up a bat. _Guess I gotta do everything._

She crept up to Yumiko's back and raised the weapon to hit her, but….

*BAM!*

There was a loud thud as Yumiko fell down, Splinter stood besides the body with his new staff he slammed into her stomach.

Raph heaved a sigh of relief, "Woo! I thought I was gonna die there for a sec."

Mimi waved at Splinter who shrugged, "What? I've wanted to do that."

He sternly loomed over the twitching rat slapping the staff on to his palm, "A win is a win, leave my son alone."

The only response was a groan.

*Two hrs later*

"Í certainly would not have it!" Yumiko screeched, now fully recovered, fully irritable, and somewhat still neurotic. She sat on the couch holding Mimi possessively close to her the girl who could barely breathe, she squirmed only to be pinned against her even harder.

"I certainly would not have her live with you!"

Donny groaned, "A win is a win!" he repeated exasperated.

"Liar! I wasn't beat yet! I could still fight!"

"Not when you're KO'd by a piece of unmoving wood." Leo commented.

"You were out, you were unable to fight, I won. That is that." Splinter concluded. Though that was not enough to convince her to get the hell out, Yumiko was still adamant.

"At least you owe us an explanation on how you are Mimi's master." Raph said recalling back their questions about her.

At an instant, Yumiko dropped the topic about Mimi and let out a sigh, it'd be best to tell them the whole story. It was unwise to come out of nowhere declaring to be the long lost adoptive mother of their friend without knowing anything.

"Well I suppose I could tell you. Life was lonely and harsh after being mutating and escaping a wretched laboratory. The only one who ever took care of me was an old man name Wang Wei, a kung fu master who ran an old abandoned dojo."

"He was the only one who took me in without any thought of fear. He was very kind and taught me things to get by. He taught me martial arts and music. For the first time in my life I actually had a friend."

"But because he was old and ill he was not meant to live too long." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"He then died on New Year's Eve. Before you know it, I was alone again. I could not live within the dojo after it was planned to be torn down and I was later forced to live in the sewers. _Alone." _She clenched her fists saying the word tensely.

"After a few years I decided to take in two orphans, one of them being a boy and a girl, Ren and Zena. I taught them how to live as thieves and to steal for a living. For once I actually thought I had a family, until a distant relative of Ren caught him stealing from a store and shipped him off to China to live with his other relatives the day after. I never saw him again. I can't believe one of my children was gone."

Mimi then popped her little hand in the air and signed, _that's when you met me!_

Don gave her a small flick on the head to keep her actions still for the meantime.

"Then Mimi came into my life." She said wither eyes glittering dreamily. "I found her being chased by Purple Dragons and rescued her in time. It was just us girls then, teaching her the art of thievery and ninjutsu!"

"Ninjutsu!" the turtles leapt off their feet and gaped at Mimi who whistled innocently, well they kinda had a feeling she had some training. After all she couldn't have learned how to do things only a ninja knew just by miming them.

"Thievery?" Splinter asked scowling disapprovingly, the thought of her making robberies just wasn't right.

The mime girl just shrugged and pointed at Yumiko, _she made me do it._

Yumiko then continued, "But the day that I thought I lost my children was during a storm. We climbed aboard a cruise ship, everything seemed alright until a typhoon happened. The ship was destroyed and we were on a small lifeboat hanging on for dear life, but the sea was merciless and it took my girls away from me." She sniffed back a tear.

The gang was dead silent with pity, Mikey tried not to cry from her awful story. Raph was unmoved towards to the lady thief, she still intended to keep his friend. Splinter on the other hand was not lenient on her either.

"But my Mimi is alive!" Yumiko beamed happily, "I have one of my children back and I can make up for lost times!" she took hold of her and smothered the girl with a huge hug, suffocating and struggling for oxygen as Yumiko mindlessly asphyxiated her with an affectionate method.

_Hey, yeah you remember Zena? She moved back to her home planet. Shouldn't you be glad that she's alive too? Hey I'm trying to say something here! Stop hugging me!_

"What do you say Mimi, would you reconsider staying with me?"

Mimi then broke out of the hold and rapidly signed to her with angry hands, _NO! I stay here with the ninja turtles and that is that!_

**A/N Give it up Yumiko! Sheesh!**

\


	7. Ch6 Breaking News!

**Ch6 Breaking News!**

**I do not own TMNT, all rights reserved and is rightfully owned by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.**

Two large crowds gathered in front of the Sunshine Apartment. Their ire filled shouts fired out of their lungs filling the air like gunshots from the civil war. Then more people began piling in from the other side of town blocking the streets like a fatal sink clog, many drivers that took the route honked their horns and screamed at the protestors to move their rally somewhere else, but they were unmoved and attacked anyone who dared to put up a fight. Many of them wore TMNT t-shirts, holding signs that said:

DOWN WITH THE DRAMA

KEEP SPLINTER SINGLE

Or STOP THE OCNESS!

There was no doubt, that the ones responsible for the ruckus were unexpectedly, none other than TMNT fans.

"Come out now!" one fan took a rock and threw it at the window shattering the glass.

"Stop the madness!" another one yelled.

The opposing crowd yelled back, "Shut up hater!" a teenage girl dressed up in a Michelangelo hoodie threw a cup of coffee at the boy. The contents splattered upon his shirt, gratefully the liquid was warm and didn't burn. In disgust, he looked down on his favorite tee in horror, it was drenched in dark hazelnut coffee staining the printed picture of Leonardo. His body began to tremble in fury, this was like degrading a sacred attire! The boy pointed a finger shakily at the girl, "Why you insufferable-"

"Leave her alone!" she snarled. "Didn't you read the captions? TMNT doesn't belong to her, all rights reserved and is rightfully owned by the creators! It's just a freaking video made purely for fun! If you don't like it, don't watch!"

The boy shot back, "This is far more than that!"

Suddenly, a bright yellow van barreled its way through the streets carefully dodging the fans with ease, it then screeched to halt on a curb. An anchorwoman in a pink collared top and sandy blonde hair jumped out looking worried and anxious, a cameraman wearing a red cap steadied his camera and aimed it at her.

"Hank I'm scared, IV's in trouble!" she spoke fearfully clasping the mike in her hand.

"Emily, we can't worry about that now. You got a job to do! I'm sure IV will be alright she's got out of things before, this is easy for her." He assured.

Uncertain about her friend's escape she glanced at the uproar rising between the two groups.

Fixing her hair she readied herself to report. _I hope she gets out okay, these fans are hardcore._

"It is chaos here at New York! A riot, fan extremists, burst of violence on the street, and we thought Twilight fans were psychotic!"

A glass bottle flew at her; quickly she ducked as it sailed by missing her head crashing into a nearby wall.

Quivering, Emily desperately got back on her feet to report. Despite the turmoil, she had to deliver the news.

"Ever since the release of the recently popular animated web drama movie, Tail of two Rats, major critics and TMNT fans weren't so tolerant on the whole idea, and with the release of the sequel, _What am I without You, _they were not gonna stay silent. Here we stand in front of the apartment where the supposed creator resides."

Turning to a teenage boy with a Raphael bandanna, she handed the mike to him.

"Excuse me, could you care to explain why you're against it?"

"Oh I'll tell you alright!" he snapped viciously.

"it sucks! I have watched TMNT my whole life, and suddenly you're gonna bring some sassy OC into it just plain ruins it! Something like this should be considered blasphemous! Seriously, Splinter getting his ass whipped? C'mon!"

Out of nowhere, the same girl from before barged into the interview, "Hey!" she hollered making their head whip to her direction.

She got all up in the boy's face seething with rage. "Quit being so radical!" she exploded loudly. "There are plenty of crappier TMNT animations on youtube made by fans, and you don't go all up to their house and start wrecking their windows just cause you don't like it! Really, why this? Yumiko and Splinter are a great couple, its sweet that he's found someone, he needs somebody in his life, why do you got something against that!"

"She's a bitch!" he shot back.

"And you're a dick!" Her right leg shot out kicking him under the belt. The boy doubled over screaming in pain.

Emily turned to face the people, only two see a battle between the two sides had already begun.

Fans, supporters and opposing, were punching, kicking, and throwing bottles at eachother. Some started to climb over the black gates that barricaded the compound. The shouts became louder and signs waved wildly about, it became disorienting.

Hank motioned to Emily to cut her time short, nodding in response, she went back to camera.

"There we have it, our breaking news on fans gone wild, now back to you Davis!"

Her part ended as she dove behind a cab.

"Hide Henry!" she pulled him down with her as trash began to fly, beer bottles, cans, and plastic bags went over their heads. She covered her head with her hands hoping that she makes it out of here in on piece.

A few fans marched down the street with a banner that said: S x Y Forever!

While the others carried signs like, "Down with Yumiko! Down with the Author!"

Hank cringed, there was no end to the pickets and banners, whatever happened to complaining about it with friends, on facebook, twitter, or simply just forgetting that such crap exists? It was that simple, but noooooo. They had to go and try to do _this!_

Looking over at Emily, he knew she was thinking the same thing. These people were _insane_! Fans get crazy but not like this!

"They got this place surrounded!" she hissed at him.

"She'll make it out, one of the best things that IV knows how to do is escape, planned or unplanned. She worked for the secret service, remember?"

*CRASH!*

A tire smashed into the cab's window making Emily shriek with terror, Hank threw himself one her as the glass showered down on them.

"We've got to get out of here!" he said getting on all fours and crawling back to the Van, Emily followed but not as fast.

"Hey there's the author!" a fan pointed to someone passing by a taxi.

Emily gasped, her head shot up to shout, "IV! Run!"

A loud gunshot was fired, and the next thing you know, the pink figure fell to the ground.

The gunshot sent everybody screaming in hysterics and running for cover.

Sirens wailed and police cars zoomed in. In a matter of seconds, the police had handcuffed the culprit and pushed him into the back of the car.

Emily was in shock, she couldn't believe what had happened! But as the police picked up the pink figure, it turned out to be nothing more than an effigy with a pink hoodie on erected on a skateboard.

She smiled with her heart hammering in her chest, it wasn't IV after all.

**Mercedes turned off the t.v. with IV glaring. "See? What did I tell you? People are trying to kill me there! Oh it wasn't enough to take my fanfic into an interdimensional drama, let's put it on **_**youtube!" **_

**The lass flipped her long black hair from her face, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way!"**

"**Well guess what it did!" IV snapped. "Thanks to you and Fan! You really don't have any consideration for my safety and feelings do you? Now, we had to jump across the multiverse to stay with the 80's ninja turtles for underground protection!"**

**80's Michelangelo whimpered, "Is it that bad to stay with us?" he asked pouting.**

**IV shook her head smiling nicely, "No, no, Mikey, its just my situation that's bad."**

**Her head snapped back to Mercedes, "As for you! This all your fault! TMNT nerds, fanfic writers, emos, Goths, gamers, guys who still live with their moms in basements…."**

"**IV," Mikey interrupted, "you're panicking in a moment of great trouble, a warrior must never-" but she kept on going.**

"**Virgins, ninja turtles, Don girls, Raph girls, Mikey girls, Leo girls, and haters of all types are all out to get my ass! I can never go back to a healthy living ever again!" she screamed the final words in the air like she was shouting it all out to the whole universe.**

**She threw herself on the floor rolling around in complete frustration and going into psychotic breakdown. **

**Mercedes just sat there on the couch and grunted, not even lifting a finger to comfort her. All Mikey could do was look at her helplessly, he couldn't decide what to do to help her out.**

"**P-please calm down." He tried.**

**Splinter, who was once peacefully drinking tea with Leonardo, had abruptly been disrupted by an enormous amount of wailing coming from the living room. It was so loud, it sounded like hell's fire was smoldering someone alive.**

**The blue clad turtle's tea cup rattled from the noise, he saw his sensei clutch his ears. All that wailing was too painful for his sensitive rat ears to bear, unable to take it any longer he grabbed his staff and marched out.**

**Entering the scene, he saw the pathetic authoress rolling about as if the world and her life (as if she ever had one) were crashing to an end.**

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP! Someone is trying to get some peace around here!" Leo thundered.**

**To no avail, the relentless pathetic sobs and screams continued. That's when, the sensei in the magenta kimono stepped in. The turtle watched as his sensei inhaled a deep breath, sucking all the air he could as his chest swelled up.**

"**QUIEEEEEEETTTT!"**

**The roar ripped throughout the sewer walls making them rumble. Donatello, who had kept a pair of ear muffs to block out the shrill cries jumped to his feet as the ear muffs broke in two.**

**In the next room, Raphael who had been reading a joke book and also had a pair of ear muffs fell to the floor convulsing violently. The ear muffs then broke.**

**Gradually, the roar receded into a low volume and ended with Splinter coughing slightly.**

**Leo could not believe his master, all his life he never yelled so greatly like that. He was definitely full of surprises.**

**Scowling at the girl who now froze to a silent state, he walked over to her and struck his staff on the floor.**

"**Calm down IV. The damage has already been done. I could not say I approve of this, since it is a wrong to steal someone's work and publish without permission."**

**He frowned at Mercedes twiddling her fingers, "The best thing you could do is figure out what you can make out of this predicament."**

**IV leapt to her feet and raged out. "What I can make out of this? What good is there out of this! I was framed as responsible for something that is so hated someone tried to assassinate me! It was supposed to be a friendly fanfic. What is there to do? I might as well spend my whole life in a sewer! It's over. Nobody likes it, its all a bunch of useless crap!"**

"**I would not say that."**

**Splinter looked over at Michelangelo who was watching the t.v. with enthusiasm as Splinter and Yumiko argued about something trivial.**

"**Michelangelo seems to like it, I like it, and we like. There are people in the riot who like this it, do not mind the critics."**

"**B-but, but-!" IV began to say, but Leo turned on the laptop and showed her fanfiction net.**

"**IV, take a look at the reviews." He pointed at the comments in the boxes. As she read, there were some begging that she bring them together in the end.**

"**Didn't you promise **_**them **_**that you would finish the story and bring Yumiko and Splinter together?"**

"**Umm, well I…."**

**Michelangelo got up from his chair and pleadingly looked at IV. "Please, don't leave those two hanging! The fans need you, Splinter and Yumiko need you. It doesn't matter what people think, you gotta finish the story! The 5****th**** part of the sequel was just released on youtube and we're anxious to see part 6, c'mon IV keep on going!"**

**IV just blankly looked at him and at the laptop.**

"**Now you don't want to disappoint your readers **_**and **_**your viewers do you?" Splinter asked her smiling.**

**IV saw the reviews, he was right. Gripping her laptop tightly, her fingers began to twitch with the fanfic tingle.**

**A smile creased upon her face, she can't let anyone down right now. As fanfic writer, there are people aching for her update.**

"**This is for not me, this is for those readers! More than ever, Splinter and Yumiko, these two need a happy ending, and if these haters want to kill me, then they can bring it on! You hear me you mother*bleep* you can't stop me!"**

**She rose to her feet and raised a fist.**

"**Atta girl! That's what I'm talking about!" Leo cheered.**

"**Ya see!" Mercedes said, "Told you it was a good thing to show your story to the world!"**

***SPLAT***

**A cupcake was thrown to her face creaming it. "Hey what was that for!"**

"**I still won't forget what you did!" IV yelled.**

**She turned onto Microsoft and started to type.**

**A/N Yeah about fans going to the extreme like that, I'm not sure they would go to those types of lengths (hopefully), the entire situation was a what-if scenario, and I hope I didn't offend any Twilighters with the reference. This fanfic does not really exist on youtube as an animation, by the fifth part of the sequel in this case means chapters for fanfiction, for each chapter updated, a new vid comes out on youtube, the fic IV is writing goes on . Get it? Anyone confused? Send me a message if you are.**

**BTW, its Mercedes and Fan who's setting up the videos, Fan isn't in this chapter but will appear later on. **


	8. Ch7 You're stuck with us

**Ch7 You're stuck with us**

**Aaaaah, sorry for the big looooooooong updae folks, I was made to deal with a bunch of chores school and many other things giving me no chance to update. To add to it, writer's block. I hope I can update more!**

If Yumiko didn't know Mimi enough, the adamant glare that she gave was a sure sign of defeat.

The rat was struck silent, as stubborn and persistent as she was; she knew she had to give up. There was no hellish way that Mimi would change her mind. Not now or ever.

"It looks as if she has made her decision quite clear." Splinter said wryly.

Mimi nodded grabbing onto Splinter's sleeve. _I'm sorry Master, but I don't want to leave and you can't make me._

Here lip began to quiver, but could not find any words to say, her tails and ears drooped sadly. Slowly, she began to drag her tail and fur to the door miserably, she may have not won but she was at least going to leave with her dignity.

Michelangelo bit his lip, he couldn't help but feel bad for her, seeing Yumiko this distraught was unbearable. It just didn't seem fair at all.

"Wait! Yumiko, you could always come for a visit, it's not like it's the end of the world!"

Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go Mikey, it's for the best." But he was insistent.

"Hold it will you!" he called out.

Yumiko stopped her walk of shame and turned at him surprised.

Turning to Splinter Mikey tried to reason, "Sensei, I know you really don't want her to go."  
The old rat just kept a tight lip.

The turtle faced his brothers hoping to side with him, "Guys she's alone, I know she wanted to take Mimi and all, but it wouldn't hurt for her to be friends with us."

The rest kept quite looking at eachother wondering what to do, till Leo spoke out.

"He's right guys," Leo agreed, "I gotta agree that another rat to be friends with isn't so bad." Mikey's face beamed, he's got one!

Don put a hand up, "I'm all up for it, besides two rats are better than one!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Mimi nodded in agreement, _well I guess that's a good idea._

Although she felt kind of queasy knowing that since Yumiko is gonna be around, she's got loads of time where she's smothered half to death with her hugs and all her doting.

"What do you say Raph?" Don asked.

Raph gritted his teeth and grumbled, he feigned at lashing out. He was happy to have seen her walking her way out of here by now, until Mikey ruined the whole thing.

A heavy elbow struck him in the gut knocking half the air in him. Don glared waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, she can come and visit." He groused trying his best to contain the pressure in his closed fist.

Leo looked at Splinter, "how bout you sensei? Won't it be fun? Please? Pretty please?" he asked like Mikey begging for cupcake.

All three sons (exclude Raphael), gave him their puppy dog faces. Splinter scowled at his sons, but this made their eyes grow wider pleadingly, after three seconds of silence and puppy dog begging, he had to give in.

"Alright, she can come and visit." _Better to be friends than enemies, I guess._

He thought to himself.

"Yaay!" The turtles cheered happily.

In a flash, Yumiko zoomed over to Mikey and got him in big squeeze.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she thanked joyfully gushing out tears. "Thank you….errrmm.."

"Michel…angelo!" he gasped out as the blood and air was being cut to the brain.

"I shall never forget your kindness." She squeezed tighter making him turn blue.

"Lady…no air!" he choked before passing out cold.

"Woops…." She said looking at the orange clad turtle hanging as limp as Raph's sweat rag on her arm.

All of them stared at him without any expression of concern. "Mimi, please do CPR." Leo asked languidly.

Mimi's mien slumped into a sullen mood. _Aw great, just when I thought it was hard the first time._

She sprayed breathmint into her mouth grudgingly for her second time attempt to revive him.

***In the Author's Side***

"**Now what's supposed to happen? I don't know what else to write!" I.V. yelled down the hallway.**

"**I don't know!" Mercedes yelled back as she sat lazily on the couch watching old 80's shows, she clicked on the remote switching to another channel.**

"**Make an earthquake or something happen!"**

"**The hell alright, one earthquake comin at cha! By the way are you working on those videos?"**

"**Yeah I am!" she replied opening a bag of Cheetos as she munched her way through a commercial.**

Opening Mikey's mouth after pumping his chest, Mimi hesitantly bent down to give him some air.

She held back the feeling of revulsion as she glanced down at the mouth that has not brushed since breakfast, and bits and pieces of pepperoni pizza clinging between his teeth. Dammit! His breath also smelled of mustard!

_Here goes nothing!_

Roca, on the other hand, held a camera. _I might put this on facebook!_

Just as she was about to go mouth to mouth with a mutant turtle, a loud rumble shook the lair rattling the furniture.

Suddenly, the rumble grew as the entire lair began to shake with massive force. The t.v. fell off it's stand and crashed onto the floor, the gang's balance was knocked over as the ground beneath them rocked swayed everything.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Raph screamed flailing his arms.

"Everyone to the Panic Room!" Don yelled out and hurried them off.

The rest scrambled to safety, leaving only Mimi heaving and lugging Mikey's body slowly away.

Amazingly, she made it in time as she entered two steel doors into a bright yellow room.

The doors shut behind her as the quake continued. For three long minutes, with everybody in fetal position, the shaking stopped.

"Is it over?" Raph gritted through his teeth with his hands over his head. The two rats looked around with small amount of panic.

Flipping open a compartment on the wall, a keyboard appeared and Don began typing. Looking through a few graphs and diagrams of the upper side, he closed the board and explained.

"Guys, it wasn't actually a real earthquake."

Raph, who was still feeling edgy, shivered. "Sure felt like it to me."

"As in, the shaking wasn't all natural, it there was a new construction being done underground. But not near our place, somewhere near 42nd street."

Yumiko's ears perked up, "42nd street!" she shrieked, "Underground? What happened there is it accessible?"

Don shook his head, "it turns out that the whole place is being renovated, so probably the whole sewer lines that lead to there are being blocked."

Yumiko's face fell, her jaw dropped in distress. What was she gonna do? Her lair is underneath that street, there was no way to get in!

She grasped her face in utter horror, the gang realized her reaction right away. "Don't tell me you live there." Leo said.

She let out a horrible wail as she broke down crying. Mimi patted her back trying to ease her.

"Yup, she does." Raph pointed out.

"What am I to do? Where am I going to stay?" she cried out.

Splinter gulped, he knew what that meant. No other place to go, no known vacancy, there was only one place.

"I'm sorry Yumiko-san, but it looks like you're stuck with us." Leo told her sadly.

Raphael's eyes popped out of his sockets.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	9. Ch8 Living together can suck

**Ch8 Living Together Can Suck**

He had every right to scream. After two weeks after just moving in, Yumiko had already taken over the house, and not just their house. Their way of life!

Raph rolled over once more in his flower scented sheets. Trying to ignore the scent, he imagined the smell of his own man sweat dominating his room. He also did his best to ignore the fact his clutter did not litter the floor anymore and have been rearranged from time to time, that included everything else in the lair. From their training equipment being stored away, doilies covering the couch, and different fresh fruity smells filling the air.

To be frank, the dominion of manliness was lost.

Glancing over at his clock, it was only 6:30 in the morning, not to mention Saturday. That was the only day he could actually take a break from anything, he buried his face in his pillow once more.

BAROOOO!

Raphael jumped out of bed at the sound of the noise, only to find Mimi holding a horn. Rubbing his eyes, he growled, "Mimi! Do you know what time it is, it's 6:30 in the morning, what do you want!"

The mime girl rubbed her sleepy eyes as well and did a few gestures to tell him.

_Yumiko woke me up and everybody else. She said it's time to get ready._

He was still getting the hang of understanding her, but he knew the reason already.

"Yumiko." He grumbled before hitting the bed again.

The same rude awakening went for Splinter, he was in a peaceful sleep only then to find Yumiko a second later blasting his ears sore.

"Wake up!" She sang cheerfully.

Splinter covered his face, " Go away!" he snapped.

"Oh no you're not, you get up now!" she yanked the sheets from him. "It's time to get this family some exercise in the weekend!"

Pulling back the sheets, he didn't have the energy to be fully irritated. "Can we do this later?" he grumbled.

"No! The earlier we start, the better we spend the day."

All she got was a groan in response.

A few minutes later, everybody was in single file line out in the living room. All were staggering to get a sense of consciousness.

"So tired, still sleepy…zzzzz" Mikey curled on the floor next to Mimi.

"it's too early!" Don whined.

Splinter grunted as Yumiko put on her pink kimono.

"Everybody ready?" she said.

All just snored.

*Sunday*

"Hurry it up in there!" Splinter yelled as he banged the bathroom door.

He stood outside with his toothbrush and towel, what was she doing in there? It been twenty minutes and he needs his shower!

"Hold a minute will you! At least give me five minutes to finish!" she yelled back.

"You said that five minutes ago!"

"I need my girl time!"

"How long does it take for a girl to get herself ready!"

Leo let out a wail, "C'mooooon! I've been holding it for thirty minutes! Get out already, I've gotta gooooo! "

"Okay at least two minutes!"

"Awwww great!" Leo howled.

*Monday*

Donatello has been waiting for at least an hour for Mimi to help him test out his new gaming system in his lab, she's been gone since she went out to mime, and also Mikey hasn't been seen or heard of the whole day.

The lab doors then slammed open, and in came Leo trudging in looking pissed off as hell holding a candle. He held up the candle to him, "Don tell me what this is."

Don gave him a quizzical face, "Uuuhh… a candle?"

"Yes, a candle." He griped, "it was suppose to be a _meditation_ candle, and now do you know what it is?"

"Just a candle?"

"Worse! A honey scented candle!" He angrily shouted.

"what happened to your old candles?"

"They were thrown out!" Leo burst out, "I can't take it! She's taking over everything! How the hell did we ever come to think of letting her stay with us?"

"Cuz she's got no place to go and we felt sorry for her?

"Yeah, but she's taken things that made this place...ninja turtley!" Leo declared.

He raised an eyebrow, "Like bathroom time?" Don asked.

"YES!"

The purple clad turtle just shrugged, "I really don't find it bad, everything's organized I can find things easily, and the whole place is clean. In fact I find it better than how we kept the place."

"I can't believe you're siding with her!" he cried out in frustration.

"Oh yeah?" Both looked to the door to see Raph, "If that ain't bad for ya then I'll tell you this," he gave a deathly pause.

"She replaced our t.v. couch."

The boys were struck with silence, a horrible feeling twisted up in their stomachs in revulsion.

"Our...t.v. couch is gone?" Don choked out.

"No!" Leo gasped.

"Yup, got a new one." Raph nodded.

"But…but…that couch was special!" Don whimpered, "no new couch can replace it!"

Leo gritted his teeth vehemently, "That's it! We can't let this go anymore! You can throw out my candles, wake us up at Saturday, and rule the bathroom, but she does _NOT _throw out our favorite t.v. couch!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted in unison.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have taken that new rug!" a shrilly voice screamed out. That was a sign Yumiko was home.

"One, _I _don't need a new rug! Two! That would be stealing!" Splinter yelled back.

"It is not _stealing! _It's taking for the better welfare of the home!"

"I still call it stealing!" the rat sensei said.

Raph, Don, and Leo poked their heads out of the door to see the two rats squabbling violently.

As Mikey and Mimi dragged themselves in, they noticed Mimi wearing a new pink dress with little ribbons in her hair. Both covered their ears appearing exasperated.

"What happened to you two?" Raph queried.

"Yumiko took us shopping and dressed Mimi up." Don saw Mimi's face scrunch up, he knew she hated all that girly fuss.

"What about those two?" Leo asked pointing to Splinter and Yumiko.

"Yumiko started to tell how we needed a new rug, but Splinter told her no, then the whole thing went downhill."

Roca crawled over, to them and agreed. _Hell yeah! So who cares if theres a bunch of holes I chewed through it and used it as my toilet, the thing still looks brand new!_

To the boys, even if the blue mat was now in ragged shreds and parts of it were brown and patchy, they still found it perfect, and nothing was going to change their mind.

_By the way, if you don't mind I left a big present under it, please feel free to clean that up._

A huge lump protruded from the surface of the rug, flies swarmed around it in frenzy.

"You have no idea in how to maintain a perfect household!" Yumiko shouted.

"Who are you to tell me that!"

"I'm a concerned mother who just wants a nice environment for her child!"

"This house is perfect as is!"

"It is not! You don't know how to keep the living room clean!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

The turtles watched them and wondered how long could they survive from driving eachother insane.


	10. Ch9 The Nightclub

**Ch 9 The Nightclub**

The relationship between the elderly rats sure was tense, as anyone who was there can see. Sometimes during breakfast they would sit at the breakfast table glaring at eachother for no reason not saying a word. While they played out their silent warfare, they did their best to not argue for the sake of everyone's peace.

What they found strange at most, was how slow paced she had been for the past few days. Her eyes were swollen and when she walked, she staggered dizzily. Everyone was left to wonder how on earth she could've gotten the way she was.

One morning, while Donatello was carrying supplies to his lab he noticed Yumiko holding a big box humming a lively tune, walking her way to the room in which she stayed. She gave a small sway with her hips almost in a dancey mood, she didn't realize a small red garment fall out of the box as soon as she shut her door.

Don picked it up curiously, upon unfolding it he realized it was a dress. The skirt had been heavily layered underneath with pink frills, as the red layer on top had been lifted to the side by a pink ribbon to show the lower design. The top was spaghetti strap in a low v cut, giving it a bit of a racy edge.

This struck him odd, why on earth would Yumiko have this sort of dress with her? It could be just a costume that she stole a while back, but it reeked heavily of alcohol. Could it be Mimi's? No, Mimi would never wear this sort of thing it was not even her size. The door rattled open, quickly he tucked it under his arm and ran to the lab before Yumiko saw it.

Mikey met up with him in the lab to "help" him in his new brain powered milkshake maker. The irony of it all was if Mikey had any brains at all to work it, but he had been the only one available.

Seeing the dress tumble on the counter, Mikey rolled it out snickering. "Geez Don, have you finally come out of the closet or are you just being a drag queen for the day?"

"Shut up Mikey." Don replied leisurely, "It's not mine, I took it from Yumiko."

"Why?"

"It just fell out of the box she was carrying. I don't know why I took it."

Lifting it closer to him, Mikey gagged at the awful stench. "Damn! This smells like booze! Where the hell was this washed in, a club?"

Don mused for a bit, "You know something's not quite right around here."

Sneaking out on her own volition many times before was one thing, but to be pulled out of her sleep late at night by Yumiko to go somewhere was another. Mimi got up groggily and threw on a dark gray hoodie and black pants.

Poking her head out cautiously, she scanned the lair for any sign of life. It was pitch black and silent, only the sound of her heartbeat and breath were heard. If Splinter or any of the guys caught her going out late at night, it'd be super extra hard training for her!

Signing to Yumiko, the white rat gave a glad swish of the tail and tiptoed their way out the door as quietly as cats.

Yumiko led the way hastily walking with Mimi who followed worriedly, traveling down the twisting tunnels with only a flashlight to guide their steps. Within five minutes, they stopped at one tunnel that led up. Mimi tried to sign to ask where they were going, but she couldn't do it with two hands on the ladder.

Climbing up, she couldn't help but think of this being another robbery attempt, she had given that up a long time ago, but her carrying a bag of costumes seems rather peculiar for such an occasion.

Passing through two more tunnels and a one more ladder down, the whole ordeal was suddenly becoming more disorienting. The routes had become more confusing, the maze- like structure and winding paths were making her want to cry. Mimi tugged on Yumiko's sleeve, she wanted to go back.

"We're almost there dear, let's keep going. I want to show you something." She urged on.

Gulping a lump down her throat, she treaded onward with her sneakers splashing in dirty puddles, hoping that it wasn't anything that would put her in danger.

The rusty pipes above dripped with water, the cement walls were cracked with age indicating they had not been used for a long time.

There was a bend around the corner, a small ray of light shone across the dim floor. Listening closer, she could hear the sound of a piano and live jazz music being played. Hearty laughs of what sounded like old swashbuckling men having a great time, feet pounded against the wood with wild dancing.

Unable to take anymore curiosity, Mimi dashed towards the light with eager attempt to find out what the heck her master woke her up for to go to.

Placing her hand on the weighty old oak door, she didn't wait to consider of what could be in there. With one push, she barged in ready to see the vigorous activity taking place.

As soon as she did, the scene slammed at her like a giant baseball bat. There were dim lights, an old fashioned bar, and a stage, but those were not the weird parts. There was a hulking crocodile that stood on two legs, a snake headed reptile with one eye sewn shut by a thick wire was arm wrestling a tiger mutant. Other rat mutants were scattered around the place. The whole nightclub was crawling with mutants!

Before anyone can land an eye on the mime, she was yanked back outside by a rather fuming Yumiko.

"Mimi! Don't just barge in there!" She scolded. Rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of fake black horns that were turned downward.

_Are those Hanyuu's?_ She wondered as they were set on her head, the next thing to come were a pair of fangs that were shoved into her mouth forcefully.

"!" said Mimi madly.

"I'm sorry Mimi, but if they see a human hanging around here, they'll rip you apart!"

_Just what kind of mutant am I pretending to be with horns and fangs?_

Reading her mind, she replied, "I don't know! Any mutant can be cross with something nowadays!"

Mimi gave her a pointed look as Yumiko gave a roll of her eyes. "I'll explain later why we're here." Taking her by the hand, she cautiously led her through the door and into the musty old place. As soon as she entered, the burning odor of sweat, beer, and mold, invaded her lungs. Tugging the hood over her head, she drew it tightly covering her mouth and nose, glancing around at the surrounding. The bar was old fashioned, with a wooden table as dark as damp lumber when it had rained hard. The bartender behind it sat polishing the tin and glass cups with a surly frown. He was about Yumiko's height, brown fur with a worn out blue vest, a blue cap rested on his head, and an eye patch covered his left eye. The tables the monsters sat on were round and were out of shape along with the creaky looking chairs. At the stage, lights showered down on it, it was similar to the stage that she had been on before, instead of looking at it's best, the thing had cobwebs, dust, and grime, and the curtains were faded red and ragged.

In her mind, Mimi was growling and storming up a fit. _This? _This is what she wanted to bring her to, a club? She was not even old enough to go clubbing! What on earth was Yumiko thinking bringing a child here? Was she trying to corrupt her innocence?

Before she could snap and get the hell out of the place, Yumiko excitedly pulled her over to the bar's direction.

Approaching the bartender, her face suddenly gave a glittery sort of smirk; her walk became flauntier again as she held her head high with pride.

Squinting the right eye, he gaped at her in recognition, "Snow? Snow is that you baby, where have you been?"

"Ah well, y'know Ronnie kinda busy with things." Yumiko replied nonchalantly.

Mimi blinked under the hood, _Snow? Why is he calling her snow? _She thought as she scooted behind her.

"The bar hasn't been the same without you for months! You were our best performer around, do you know the amount of customers we lost during your absence?" Ronnie rebuked at her almost angrily.

The tone of his voice did not faze the rat, "But I'm back so spread the word! They'll return as easily as they had come."

Sighing, Ronnie did not feel so confident, "we had to hire a bunch of new mice to get the bar going, but none of them were as good as you."

"But I can still pull it off, just give me a chance, we can still bring back the old customers."

_Yeah right, as if this joint is gonna last long enough to get the whole lot. _ Mimi thought to herself sarcastically.

"Ahem, and with the help of my assistant here _Dusk_ we can put on one hell of a show!" Yumiko revealed Mimi whose horns stuck out of her hood. The older rat raised an eyebrow at her. Mimi flashed a toothy grin showing off her fangs to not arouse suspicion.

"What the hell is this kid?" he asked unsure.

She fiddled with her whiskers for a moment,"Um…a bat horned…beast thing." She managed to say through her teeth. Still Ronnie continued to eye the girl's strange grin before nodding.

"Okay, you're in, just get this kid some stage dresses or something."

"Way ahead of you!"

Once more, Mimi was dragged off like a dead weight luggage towards the back of the stage.

Ronnie scratched his head as he looked at the kid, "That is one ugly little mutant, but I guess I've seen worse."  
At that moment the little bell by the door rang and in walked two mutants in trench coats.

"Hey you two, I've never seen you before, you new?"

"Yeah," a guy said with a thick brooklyn accent, "we're just looking for a place to drink and um…hang out."

"You've come to the right place."

Rummaging through a bunch of silly outfits from a trunk, Mimi was then tossed a bright pink dress. The skirt had frilly layers with the back being longer than the front, being able to show off her legs, the top was deep red fashioned into a corset, and a red bow was tied in the back. Mimi stomped her foot and threw the dress aside.

_What in the world are you getting me into? You still didn't care to explain what the heck is going on!_

Yumiko then frowned at her sadly, "Mimi, in this bar I work as a dancers, y'know the kind that lift up their legs and do the can-can."

_Like the dancers in France?_

"Sort of like that, I took some time off from it, now I need your help in helping me perform, your stage name is Dusk."

_Why the hell do I want to do that? I don't even have experience doing this stuff! This is also last minute you know I get stage fright!"_

"Mimi please understand!" she said pleadingly, "This is the best place I've ever worked in that appreciates me and acknowledges my talent, you've got to help me out, I've taught you how to dance before you can still do them right?"

Mimi signed with one hand, _Most._

"Please?" her eyes grew big and wide like big bubbles.

Hesitantly she frowned at the expression sourly. She was not budging an inch, but the rat was still persistent.

A few more seconds passed before Mimi finally gave in, _Okay but I still think this is a bad idea. It's stupid and I'll be in trouble helping you out in this old run-down hole, but I'll swallow fear and go through hellfire for you after all._

"That's the spirit! Now get dressed we're on at three!"

Mimi shook her head in dismay, she was digging her own grave but the things she does for love can be way out of sanity.

It took some time for her to get into the fruity dress without getting lost in the frills. Putting one bright hot pink flats, she got in line with the three young female mice dressed up in plain dresses that people used for Sunday, one of them in a drab blue dress had a black hat with a veil sewn to the brim to cover her face, the other in yellow dress had big ostrich feather on her head, and mouse in a lavender taffeta wore a long shawl on her shoulders.

The girl looked down at her feet as the mice girls giggled at her awkward form, maybe it was because she was the only human looking mutant around.

Her palms began to sweat and her legs quivered, there's no need to worry right? After all she was just one of the backup dancers, Yumiko or rather Snow was doing all the dancing.

"Are those horns?" one of them whispered.

"What kind of mutant is she? She looks weird to me."

"Hush we're about to start." The other shushed.

Mimi looked down at her watch to distract her from their gossip and took a deep breath shakily as the curtains rose.

The piano started with a simple melody, just then, the spotlight hit Yumiko on the center. That's when the band below began their hot jazzy beat and her voice took flight.

_Cameras Stage and light_

_Baby you want to step in my world_

_Well you know I ain't that easy type of girl._

_You want me, I'm just a little too tough_

_You want me you gotta get rough_

_Just try to play into my world._

Immediately, Yumiko and the other dancers tore off their outer dresses to reveal long v neck dress with skirts that flared out, all were tight with long slits. Yumiko's garment was the fuchsia dress with a ruffled top. All the boys cheered with excitement and leapt off their seats screaming like fangirls or fan males in this case.

_You want me! You want me_

_You gotta fight for me_

_Try to step up to the plate if you're a man_

_Can't handle it just drop that plan!_

All girls kicked up their skirts and so did Mimi, but her kicks looked more like she was doing a clumsy can-can.

When the girls twirled she twirled along, the mice and the audience took notice that Mimi wasn't looking good doing the routine. For her, she can easily mimic and follow up on anything perfectly, it's just this type of style was ridiculous to her.

Yumiko did not lose focus but she glanced over at her for a few seconds. The crowd began to mumble as they detected the amateur dancer behind.

Mimi was starting to lose her balance at the kicking and twirling, she tried her best as possible to make it look good, but it just didn't look quite right with the youngster doing it.

_Get up if you're down_

_Shout and be loud-_

She didn't finish as Mimi fell to the ground on her knees. The men then gasped at the abrupt accident, then there was silence, it lasted for about four seconds till it turned into laughter.

The girl began to shake as she stared out at the people whose mocking amusement filled her ears and the bright lights blinded her.

A feeling of embarrassment and fright overcame her, Yumiko rushed to her side to help her on her feet as the girl froze on spot.

"Mimi, are you alright?"

The girl looked at her with frightened eyes.

"It's okay we can stop now."

Surprisingly, she knocked the helping hand away from her and got up. Dusting herself off she pulled out a fedora from behind her back placing it on her head, and signed to continue.

The leading musician nodded at the command, and continued.

Yumiko got back to her spot and went on singing her heart out. Mimi joined in again, this time with each twirl she did a flashy pose and added a few moves of her own. As she did a kick she did a small spin before jumping to her toes Michael Jackson style. The onlookers were puzzled by her dance, she was throwing the whole routine off for the other dancers, Ronnie couldn't help but wonder how on earth this show was gonna excite customers if the kid couldn't even follow a simple dance routine.

"Damn, this show's a downer."

The song then ended with a drum solo and the girls striking a sexy pose, however for Mimi ended on bended knee with the John Travolta point.

The crowd went silent and stared for a few seconds, Yumiko was almost about to be disheartened thinking she just disappointed the fans, but then they erupted into a loud cheer sending the three back up dancing mice looking at eachother confused.

"They liked it?" the one in lavender said.

"but the whole routine was thrown off." The one in yellow said.

The mice in blue just shrugged, "hey they like it."

Ronnie, much to his surprise couldn't believe it either, "Didn't think they could actually pull it off with that kid."

As they all got backstage the mouse girls all went up to Yumiko, "Hey, what was your kid doing dancing like that?"

"Calm down Peach, the girl decided to do her own moves is all."

"Do her own moves?" Alissa cried out, "In show business, you do not make up your own moves on spot like that, a routine is a routine!"

"Well she just-" Yumiko interjected,

"But nothing, a dance like that doesn't even suit this nightclub ways, what style was that anyway?" Cream asked curtly.

Scoffing at them she replied, "Michael Jackson, John Travolta, with a twist of her own moves."

The others weren't impressed and just glared at her sternly, "That girl needs to learn to stick to routines if she's gonna stay with us." Peach firmly stated.

Mimi signed with her hands again, _No, I'm just doing this for one night so no worries on that_

"This club needs more than just a twirling and kicking!" Yumiko argued, "I've been dancing here for a long time and I know just what this club needs!"

"Well you left!" Alissa pointed out sharply, "We've been dedicated to this club a lot more than you did when you left, so don't tell us what it needs!"

This struck Yumiko silent, she tried to muster a word but they faltered under the blunt truth. The silence was the sign of defeat.

Mimi couldn't stand down without fight, _Hey she knows a lot more about dancing than any of you narrow minded performers know, you don't know style or originality, you don't have what it takes to be a real dancer!_

Her hands went everywhere furiously, but like every other mime, she was ignored.

Unable to take the treatment, Mimi threw her hat at the mouse hitting her on the face and stormed off into the club. Cream was shocked at the sudden outburst, nobody had thrown something at her like that, not ever!

"Mimi wait!" Yumiko called out as the mime power walked away. The mice smirked at her smugly, they had won this banter, and no old hag is gonna tell them what to do.

_Those arrogant sons of vermins! Those sassy buttholes really need to be taught a lesson!_ The mime fumed gritting down hard on her fangs to the point where her real teeth were aching.

Just as she brushed past two mutant lizards, her ears perked up at the mention of "that kid".

"Hey did you see how she danced? Kinda funny, reminds me of old time when we danced like that in the past, we didn't care about routines."

"I wanna see more of that, it's always about the little spins and singing, we want more flare y'know."

Trying to hide the big grin on her face, she finally got validation that the show was a success. As she scurried on her way, she bumped into a large trench coat.

_Sorry! Whoa….uh-oh_

The tall trench coat wearing figure then removed his hat to reveal a green scaly turtle head.

"Hello Mimi." Donatello said crossing his arms.

"You're in big trouble now." Michelangelo snorted pointing at her.

The girl began sweating bullets that nearly peeled off her face paint, _guy, it's not what it looks like I can explain.  
_

**A/N When Mimi asks if the horns are Hanyuu's it's a reference to the anime character from Higurashi no Naku koro ni anime, the character Hanyuu has downward horns**


End file.
